


Love in the Major Key

by missfeministfangirl



Category: Cloud Atlas - David Mitchell
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 16:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missfeministfangirl/pseuds/missfeministfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a fluffy 400 word ramble/personal headcanon for these two, inspired by that first scene at the begining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love in the Major Key

**Author's Note:**

> Self betad and just written off the cuff. I feel like the tenses might have gotten away from me at points, so i apologize. also I’ve haven’t read the book so this is based purely on the movie, just so ya know. Title taken from Patrick Wolf's The Magic Position

Robert has always been the forward one, the one who initiates, whether it be their first meeting or their first kiss. He is the passionate one, the creative one, the one who won’t let anything stand in his way, not the laws of the land nor life itself. The one who won’t let anyone stand in the way of someone he loves, especially if that someone is a young, shy Cambridge physicist with golden hair.

Sixsmith is the other side of the coin, quieter, staid and proper, or at least he tries to be. The smart, obedient son of a middle class family who grew into a smart, obedient young man, not the kind to cause a scene, not the kind to fall head over heels for an impetuous, sardonic composer.

He had denied it at first, even to himself, tried to ignore the thougts of pale skin, dark hair and a pair of cupid’s bow lips attached to a sarcastic mouth. But every time they meet, Robert keeps pushing and pushing gently but with purpose, finding the chinks in his armor and unraveling them. Breaking down his walls with the steady patience of rain weathering the stone. In those first few weeks that they kenw each toehr, when they sat on the banks of the Cam, Robert alwyas hummign a new tune under his breath while Sixsmith rambled on about Newton, he sometiems swore he felt Robert’s hands on him, as though he were sitting at the heart of a flower and Robert were peeling away one petal at a time to reach him. He could feel him, standing outside some metaphorical door, tapping gently and whispering, “Let me in…” And Rufus had wanted to.

Which is why when in a private, secluded corner of a beach in Corsica, Robert guides him into a rocky outcrop in the cliffs and leans in first to press their lips together he hesitates but then pushes up, meeting Robert halfway. His lips are smooth and taste, strangely, of the sun that’s shining down on them. Robert deepens the kiss, his hands coming to the back of Sixsmith’s neck, brushing over his sunburn, and the smart obedient young man finally lets go. Feels himself being pulled under as though he were drowing in the Corsican waves.

Robert wasn’t something he had planned for (and Sixsmith always had a plan), didn’t seem to fit into any equation that he had seen or ever would see in a book or in the lab. But maybe meeting someone unsolvable didn’t have to mena the the end of his life. Maybe it was the beginning of something.


End file.
